


Honey

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Yentl (1983)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: anshel and hadass drink tea in the parlour.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this movie yesterday and i can't stop thinking about it.
> 
> also, for the sake of this fic, i use the name anshel instead of yentl. i just prefer that name.
> 
> and even tho not mentioned in the fic, hadass knows that anshel is a woman but still loves her anyway.

The sweet smell of the almond cookies tempted Anshel enough for her to put down her book. She sat in the parlour while Hadass prepared the tea in the kitchen. The cookies were still warm and Anshel was still impressed that they were all the same size. They were never too small or too big. They were always the right size. 

Anshel took a bite and the sweet cookie melted in her mouth. She continued to read, careful not to get crumbs into the book she borrowed from Avigdor.

Hadass came into the parlour with a tray of cups and tea. She set the tray on the small table in front of them and sat next to Anshel.

“You were supposed to wait for the tea,” she said, pouring tea into Anshel’s cup.

“Sorry, they looked too sweet. I was tempted.”

Hadass smiled softly. 

“Would you like lemon or milk?”

“Milk.”

Anshel never turned from her book as Hadass poured milk into her tea. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on the words. Each sentence read was rewarded with another bite of cookie.

“Honey or sugar?”

Anshel didn’t answer at first but before Hadass could ask again she said, “Honey.”

Hadass spooned honey into the tea and handed it to Anshel. She ate the rest of the cookie in one bite. The tea melted the cookie even faster.

Hadass prepared her own tea. She turned to reach for an almond cookie when she looked at Anshel and noticed a drop of gold on her lip. She was so engrossed by her book that she didn’t feel the honey on her lip.

Hadass moved closer. Anshel was unaware until Hadass’ lips were on hers. She could taste sweet and Anshel couldn’t tell if it was from the tea or the cookie. Or perhaps it was Hadass.

Anshel closed the book for a moment and kissed back. The kiss grew sweeter and softer but a sound stirred in the house and Anshel pulled away.

“We really shouldn’t do this here. Your parents could walk in.”

“Sorry. You had honey on your lips and it looked too sweet. I was tempted.”

Anshel smiled at the words repeated back at her. “You clever girl.”

Anshel set the book down and kissed Hadass one more time. It was a quick kiss but still as sweet. 

They drank their tea and ate almond cookies. They spoke in secret about the lessons Anshel has been teaching Hadass. They stayed in the parlour until all the tea was gone and all that was left of the cookies were crumbs.

Hadass went to the kitchen to clean the dishes while Anshel went upstairs to their bedroom. Hadass was quick with practice and anxiousness to get upstairs. Anshel waited on the bed, her spectacles rested on her chest while she rested her eyes. 

When Hadass entered the room she moved spectacles to the table and climbed into the small bed with Anshel. She still smelled like tea and cookies. 

Hadass kissed Anshel and she could still taste the honey but Anshel tasted even sweeter.


End file.
